


Expectations

by YetIWait



Category: Spring Awakening, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: F/F, High School AU, M/M, from my tumblr Yet-I-Wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetIWait/pseuds/YetIWait
Summary: "Ernst would never date a pompous ass like you."





	1. Chapter 1

The ever so annoying bell rang in the classroom, dismissing them to go to lunch. However, this time it was freeing because they were going to lunch after all. Hanschen sighed happily, pulling his backpack onto his shoulders and walking out into the hall with Ilse and Wendla. They always went to lunch together, seeing as they had an identical schedule to each other, almost. The only difference was that Hanschen had Theater with Ilse when Wendla had Band. He spotted the two girls easily, as they stood by the lockers next to the classroom door. “Lunch?” Hanschen looked at the two of them.  
“Mhm,” Wendla yawned, grabbing Ilse’s hand as they walked through the hall to the cafeteria. They arrived at a corner table in the cafeteria to greet Melchior, who was fussing over Moritz’s hair.  
“You should buy some hair product at least,” Melchior said, trying to flatten Moritz’s hair with his palm.  
“I thought you liked it this way,” Moritz stared a dagger at his boyfriend momentarily, the dark circles under his eyes making his situation seem important. “But if you want me to buy hair product you have to come along.”  
“Hello,” Hanschen interrupted, taking the empty seat next to Moritz. “Where’s Ernst?” Hanschen looked around the cafeteria to try and spot the tall boy.  
“He said he had to go talk to one of his teachers,” Moritz replied, turning his attention away from Melchior.  
“Why are you asking, Hanschen?” Melchior looked over smugly.  
“No reason… Why do you have that expression on, ass.”  
“I was just wondering. You seem to like him so much.” Melchior’s expression grew  
“It wouldn’t matter to you if I did,” Hanschen replied, opening his bag of lunch.  
“Anyway, I don’t like him.” What a blasphemous lie, Hanschen thought. I like him more than that.  
“Of course you don’t,” Melchior replied.  
“You don’t like him?” Moritz asked, his voice highering with the question.  
“No, I don’t.” Hanschen stared at Moritz for a moment before returning to picking up his sandwich.  
“That’s because he doesn’t just like him,” Hanschen heard Melchior whisper to Moritz. Moritz looked at Hanschen and laughed silently.  
Hanschen looked away, feeling his cheeks turn a bit red. He tried to start a conversation with Wendla and Ilse instead of talking to Melchior, but Melchior’s words were the only ones to reach his ears.  
“But I don’t think Ernst likes him, he’s too nice for Hanschen. That nice of a person couldn’t like him.” Melchior laughed quietly to Moritz.  
Now he’s just trying to get a reaction, Hanschen thought, his face looking vexed.  
“Melchior, what are you telling Moritz?”  
“Oh, you know, I was telling him about the perfect hair product I thought he would like.”  
“Oh, which hair product?” He said matter-of-factly, but his voice was a giveaway that he was bothered.  
Melchior shrugged, “What’s it to you?” With no other response, Hanschen scowled, picking up his sandwich again. “But before I was telling Moritz about hair products, I was saying that Ernst would never date a pompous ass… Like someone I know at this table.”  
“You mean yourself?” Hanschen glowered. Sure, Hanschen liked to make himself feel important and that no one could penetrate him in any way, but surely Ernst wouldn’t mind that in a boy.  
“I’m going.” Hanschen, frustrated, took one last bite of his sandwich before sealing it away, half eaten. He didn’t want to be in another fight with Melchior that week, at least not about Ernst. “Ilse, Wendla, see you next class. You too Moritz.”  
He shuffled out of the room with hunched shoulders, dragging Melchior in his thoughts. “Why does Moritz even like Melchior? If anything, he’s more of a pompous ass than me,” Hanschen thought. “And he’s always complaining about something!"  
Continuing to scowl in his mind, he didn’t notice a, "Hello Hanschen,” from the person he was about to walk into. He walked into the blurry silhouette, tumbling into the other person. But now he stopped in his tracks, clearing his mind and his vision to see Ernst’s dropped books and bag, the boy against the locker.  
“I’m sorry,” Hanschen stumbled the words out. “Melchior was just-,” he didn’t finish his thought as he grabbed Ernst’s bag and books in one smooth motion. He hurried the items into the other boy’s arms. His heart began racing as soon as he comprehended the other boy, and his mind was beginning to go a thousand miles an hour. “Come here,” he said, grabbing Ernst’s arm, leading him down the hall. He peered into the closest classroom to see it was empty, and opening the door, led Ernst in.  
Hanschen immediately dropped his lunch bag among his books and bag to the floor. The door closed with a thud. Ernst stood still, looking at Hanschen, confused at the other boy’s actions, only to be pressed against the wall a second later, being kissing by Hanschen and having Hanschen’s hands reach for the sides of his face. Ernst dropped his books also. He returned the kissing, leaning down into the smaller boy.  
“Is this okay?” Hanschen asked, pulling apart a minute after he realized what he was doing. This isn’t a dream, he thought. “Are you okay with this?”  
Ernst gapped for a moment, “I didn’t expect this to happen.”  
“So you’re sorry - I’m sorry!” Hanschen blurted out, his eyes wide, bending down to grab his bags and run off, entirely embarrassed.  
Ernst rushed, “No, I was wondering when you’d finally kiss me, I mean."  
Hanschen stared up at him, dropping his bag the second time. “Oh,” Hanschen smiled as he stood up while pushing his hair back. He stepped on his tip-toes to kiss Ernst again.

"I thought Ernst would be here by now,” Melchior commented as Moritz took the last bite of his lunch.  
“Maybe he couldn’t find Mr. Kaulbach,” Moritz answered.  
“Should I go find him?” Melchior wondered. He turned his head around to search the cafeteria, his eyes landing on Mr. Kaulbach but no Ernst. “There’s Mr. Kaulbach.” He pointed. “Maybe he walked with Ernst? He never comes into the cafeteria.” He slid out of his seat to question the teacher, leaving Moritz, Wendla, and Ilse.  
“Mr. Kaulbach,” Melchior hurried to Mr. Kaulbach before he opened the door to leave the cafeteria. “Did Ernst walk with you here?”  
“He did some of the way, Mr. Gabor. I lost him around the stairs, some boy bumped into him,” he said with a dull expression, peering over at Melchior.  
“Do you know who?” Melchior asked.  
“Why, aren’t we nosy today?” Mr. Kaulbach answered, straightening up. “I don’t know every student, Mr. Gabor. I only know the ones in my classes."  
"Did he have blond hair?” Melchior carried on, ignoring the expression playing out on Mr. Kaulbach’s now frustrated face.  
“Possibly, I think he did.”  
“Thank you, Mr. Kaulbach,” Melchior grinned, satisfied. He left to meet Moritz again. “He ran into Hanschen.”

“Hanschen,” Ernst finally broke apart. “I have to go to lunch, have you already gone?”  
“Yes, but can’t you eat in here?” Hanschen drawled, ready for another kiss, but paused. “I don’t want to see Melchior’s face again today.” He said, putting a damper on his mood with just the simple thought of Melchior.  
“I don’t think we should eat in here, Hanschen, what if the teacher comes in?“ Ernst reasoned, grabbing Hanschen’s hand and intertwining their fingers.  
"Alright… Can we sit just the two of us though?"  
"We can sit with them, you don’t have to talk to Melchior,” Ernst said. “If you don’t want to, you don’t have to tell him anything happened.” He added. Knowing Hanschen, he probably wasn’t ready to step out of the dark with him yet alone. “You don’t even have to talk to me at lunch.” Ernst said, although at the thought he frowned.  
“What are you saying?” Hanschen stared at Ernst in disbelief, “Of course I’m going to talk to you. Everyone knows I really like you Ernst…”  
“I like you too, Hansi,” Ernst blushed, adding the nickname he always wanted to say.  
“We’ll tell them… soon,” Hanschen disliked the idea of people seeing him as fragile or weak, so he never wanted to show that he wanted a relationship with Ernst. He never wanted to have his heart on his sleeve that could easily be ripped and broke by the other boy. He wouldn’t show anyone that yet.  
“Maybe we should go on a real date though, before we tell them.” Hanschen thought aloud.  
“Alright,” Ernst smiled. “Let’s go to lunch,” the taller boy bent down to grab his books and bag, dropping Hanschen’s hand as they walked towards the door.  
First Ernst left the classroom and then a moment later, a disheveled Hanschen followed out, hurrying quickly to keep up with Ernst’s pace.

That was part one. This is a new blog so follow if you like what you read! :)) Elsker deg xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That'll be even more suspicious."

Several weeks had passed since Hanschen first admitted to Ernst that he loved having Ernst around him. But that didn’t mean Hanschen was going to see Melchior’s smug face when the two held hands, so Hanschen would rush Ernst to empty classrooms during lunches and in between classes to see each other. “How are there so many empty classrooms in this school?” Hanschen wondered aloud whenever they entered one. But within seconds, they would drop their backpacks and no more words would be exchanged for minutes.  
“Hanschen,” Ernst stopped abruptly in the middle of a kiss. “I’m five minutes late to class, I have to go. There’s no good excuse I can come up with for being late! It’s such a short walk from my other class. And Melchior’s in the class with me, he’ll ask where I’ve been.” He finally pulled away, running a hand through his own hair to somewhat tidy it. He hated choosing to leave Hanschen, but if it were up to Hanschen, they’d never leave.  
“Or you can skip,” Hanschen suggested, grabbing Ernst’s hand to make him stay a minute longer.  
“That’ll be even more suspicious to Melchior.” Ernst rolled his eyes.  
“Say you weren’t feeling well,” Hanschen smiled.  
Ernst smirked at the idea, knowing that it would work with Melchior. No one questioned what Ernst said because he was a terrible liar, so he usually told the truth. It was a surprise that they could keep their relationship hidden for so long. “How about we meet up tonight instead? We can go out to dinner.”  
“Fine,” Hanschen agreed with a pout, still holding the other boy’s hand. “Somewhere nice… Somewhere that Melchior and Moritz would be jealous of.”  
Ernst laughed. “What about someplace Italian?”  
“That sounds good,” Hanschen smirked. “No pizza though. I’ll pick you up at seven then.” He finally caved and released Ernst’s hand. Ernst began making his way to the door. Hanschen followed, swinging his backpack on.  
“The hallway’s empty,” Ernst remarked, opening the door. “Come on,” the two boys left the classroom although immediately splitting as their classes were separate ways.

Mr. Kaulbach looked up to see Ernst arriving, coming to a stop in his lecture. “Glad you could join us, Mr. Robel,” Mr. Kaulbach said disapprovingly. “Take your seat.”  
“Sorry,” Ernst mumbled, finding the only open seat to be next to Melchior. Typical of Melchior, Ernst thought, sighing. He either saved it or no one wanted to sit to the pessimistic, loud boy. He found his way through the maze of desks to plop down on the seat. He tugged his backpack off, saying hello to the other boy.  
“Hey Ernst,” Melchior said, looking curious. Melchior grabbed his fountain pen, writing on his open notebook, where were you? He showed him the note.  
Ernst shrugged, writing back, I thought I had another class, so I went the wrong way.  
Melchior scrolled back, that explains why you look like you’re out of breath. Melchior smirked when Ernst ignored what he wrote.

After Hanschen had finished the school day, he spent the time obsessively changing outfits for their dinner. Now he buttoned up a blue shirt. He changed what seemed like a hundred times; not just for Ernst, but if they were going somewhere nice, he wouldn’t be going to overdress or underdress and look positively out of place even more so because of it just being two teenage boys. As a Rilow, you had to be seen at your best.  
After he had fixed his hair once again, and with a long stare in the mirror, Hanschen wondered if he looked alright. He shook his head, telling himself it wasn’t important, and tied his shoes before scrambling to find his car keys.  
“Goodbye Mother!” Hanschen called once he was standing by the front door. “I’m going to meet Ernst. I’ll be back around, well I don’t know. See-.”  
“Hanschen, wait,” his mother called back, coming down to meet him. She looked as though she were also going out. Her voice seemed vital. “What are you doing?”  
“Wh-what am I doing?” Hanschen repeated, did she know…?  
“What’re you doing tonight, with who?” She repeated.  
“I’m just meeting Ernst,” Hanschen shrugged, realizing she didn’t know. “I’ll be back by 10:30 I think.”  
“Alright,” she said, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. Hanschen rolled his eyes. “Be safe. Text me where you go and when you get there, okay?”  
“Sure,” he opened the door, hurrying to the car with jitters in his stomach. Before leaving though, he spent several minutes queueing songs from his playlist he knew Ernst would enjoy.

Hanschen hurried up the steps to Ernst’s front door. Knocking, he looked down at his shoes as he heard someone coming to answer.  
It was his mother, “Oh, hello, Hanschen. Let me call Ernst,” She smiled, gesturing him in. “You’re looking sharp. Why’re you all dressed up?” She turned to the stairway to call for Ernst.  
“Well, Melchior is forcing me, Ernst, and some girls out to go on a group date,” Hanschen recited the lie he came up with, his face clearly becoming annoyed at the thought when she looked away. “Yeah, so…” He trailed off, not knowing what else to say.  
“Yes?” Ernst called down the stairs after hearing his mother.  
“Hanschen is here.” She called back. Then, she turned back to Hanschen. “That sounds like fun, Hanschen. I’m sure the date will be fun.” She walked over to the staircase to ask, “Why didn’t you tell me you were going on a date, Ernst?” Mrs. Robel yelled as Hanschen nodded, only to hear what sounded like a snag on a step and then a big thud on the stairs.   
“What?” Ernst’s voice nearly sounded affronted and disgruntled, wiping away what humor Hanschen found in Ernst’s tripping. He clearly thought his mother had been told that he and Ernst were going out together.  
“You, Hanschen, Melchior, and some other girls…?” Mrs. Robel glanced at Hanschen with a confused expression.  
“Oh, right!” Ernst answered. “I forgot to tell you! Melchior just made the plans today.” Ernst hurried down the stairs, now making eye contact with Hanschen. “Well, we should get going.”  
“Alright, have a good time!” Mrs. Robel said before allowing the two boys to leave. They both clambered into the car.  
“You sounded really,” Hanschen paused while he started the car, “vexed when you thought I told your mother about us.”  
“Hanschen,” Ernst sighed for a moment, thinking of how to explain. “I mean, you do know- my parents are homophobic.” He trailed off after that for a moment, “And I know I’ve told our classmates, but not my parents. So, I know you can imagine what it would feel like if they found out about us. I know they might one day, but just not today…” Ernst’s tone became somewhat defensive as he shifted his eyes to see Hanschen’s expression.  
“I thought you weren’t out to your parents, so I didn’t tell them,” Hanschen nodded. “Good thing I didn’t run in and announce we’re both gay then.” Hanschen attempted to earn a smile from Ernst. “It’s fine, Ernst, I’m sorry. That must’ve been really confusing.” He grabbed Ernst’s hand.  
Ernst gave in, looking at him with a small smile. “I’m really glad you didn’t do that, you know, run in and tell my mother about our meetings in-between classes. We would’ve never left then.” He smiled a little more, yet his words were also tainted with a frustrated sadness because he couldn’t be open with his parents. “Do your parents know?” Ernst asked.  
“Not about us,” Hanschen admitted. “No.”

Thank you for the feedback and follows, lovelies!! You guys are so sweet!! Next part will be up soon! Elsker deg! xoxo


End file.
